


melting together

by muffinalien



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢エピソードG・アサシン | Saint Seiya: Episode G - Assassin
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Pet Names, They are both underage but it's not mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27204829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muffinalien/pseuds/muffinalien
Summary: "So, I thought your head was hurting", Aiolia said, as he fumbled with the buttons of Shura's shirt."Maybe if you kiss it will get better", Shura told him.—Aiolia and Shura have some time together in between battles
Relationships: Capricorn Shura/Leo Aiolia
Kudos: 12





	melting together

**Author's Note:**

> In this, they have been dating since sometime after Episode G
> 
> Set between chapter 13 and 14 of Assassin

They went back to Tokyo after Roland's retreat, to the apartment Aiolia now shared with Yoshino. The girl had gone out to run an errand related to her school "transfer". Both boys were attuned to any different cosmo that might offer harm to her.

They had just eaten food they bought from Kyoto, on insistence of Shura who wanted to try what the city had to offer. The combination of everything may have been weird but Shura was glad.

He turned to Aiolia. The boy wore just a tank top, the shirt he was previously wearing now a makeshift bandage on the Capricorn's head. It highlighted the boys toned arms, and showed his delicate collarbones. Every now and then it rode a little higher, showing a bit of skin of his belly. Aiolia noticed him staring.

"What?", the younger asked, suspicious.

Shura shrugged, "Just thinking…".

"About?"

"How nice that you have your own place now. But I guess sharing it makes you lose a bit of privacy."

"I guess."

"It must be nice to have some time alone from time to time, even though we always have to be on alert."

"Yeah, I guess…"

Aiolia pouted, confused. Wasn't that much different from the Sanctuary, though he did have his private quarters.

Then he had a great idea. There had been a long, long time since he had spent some time with Shura. Between the older's whole "leaving the Sanctuary for a super secret mission" and his own "sent to punish him for leaving which made him a traitor", he had been kinda mad at the Capricorn. Like, real mad. And then the gladiator thing. But now things were calm, at least for the time being. And Yoshino was going to take some time to come back. Aiolia walked towards Shura, who still sat there, but now with a smile.

"I've missed you", the older said, extending his arms to pull Aiolia down into his lap, and the Leo went down willingly. He wrapped his arms easily around the other's waist.

"So, I thought your head was hurting", Aiolia said, as he fumbled with the buttons of Shura's shirt.

"Maybe if you kiss it will get better", Shura told him. Aiolia smiled and leaned in, meeting Shura's waiting lips. He threw his arms around the Capricorn's neck and tilted his head for a better angle, moaning as he feels the slide of Shura's tongue inside his mouth. He kissed back eagerly, sucking on the older's tongue as it proved inside of his mouth.

Aiolia ground his hips against Shura's crotch as he bit the Capricorn's lower lip, pulling them with his teeth before hungrily kissing him again. He finished opening the buttons of Shura's shirt, revealing the hard planes of the older's chest. The Leo leaned to lick and bite at Shura's collarbones, his hands sliding through his pecs until finally settling on Capricorn's nipples. He flickered and twisted them, teasing the nubs into pebbled hardness. Shura moaned into the kiss, pushing his chest forward at the boy's dexterous hands.

The Leo traced a path down through Shura's chest with his mouth, while alternating between playing with his nipples and kneading his pecs. He stopped a moment to lick and suck at the buds, one after the other. And then he continued down his abs, nosing at the defined muscles, caressing his sides. He knelt down between Shura's spread legs, nosing at the trail of black hairs at the older's navel. He kissed the skin there, his hands tugging the fastening of his pants open.

Shura's cock was half-hard, visible through the fabric of his boxers. Aiolia nuzzled his face against the bulge, then pulled it free and gave a few lazy pumps then swept his thumb over the sensitive head, which earned him a low groan. The Leo leaned in, keeping eye contact, and licked a stripe from base to tip. Shura's hand immediately went to rest on his head, scratching at his scalp with blunt nails. As Aiolia rubbed his cheek against the tip, he closed his eyes, summoning a thread of cosmo that let his hair turn back to it's original fluffy blond, knowing how much Shura loved his golden curls.

Aiolia lapped at the head, swirling his tongue around the sensitive area before taking it in his mouth. The Leo's head bobbed up and down his shaft, then, more slowly, he tried taking it as far as he could. Shura groaned, petting Aiolia's scalp in encouragement as he hit the back of the Leo's throat. The younger swallowed around his shaft and Shura moaned at the pleasant pressure.

He pulled off with a pop, licking at the sensitive head, a hand playing with the Capricorn's balls, cupping the heavy sac and tugging lightly. His lips were swollen and pink, shining with moisture from the spit and precum. Shura watched through half lidded eyes and couldn't help but think how pretty the Leo looked. 

Suddenly, Shura gasped as Aiolia dragged his teeth lightly on the sensitive skin. "B-Brat", he grunted, and the younger's eyes twinkled with satisfaction. In retaliation, he pulled roughly on the short hair, making Aiolia moan, the vibrations adding to the Capricorn's pleasure. He began thrusting lightly into Aiolia's mouth. The Leo relaxed his throat, picking up the pace and being accompanied by the other. They found a rhythm like that, one thrusting as the other bobbed his head, until Shura stopped the movements of Aiolia's head by the grip on his hair.

"Come here", he called. Aiolia let go of his cock to climb back onto his lap, going for a deep kiss. Shura moaned, tasting himself in the Leo as he licked inside his mouth. Their tongues slid together and it felt like heaven – it always did, with Aiolia. His hands roamed through the younger's body; one caressing his jaw, sinking at the fluffy curls, scratching at his nape, while the other slid down his lower back. The older grabbed his ass and delighted in the cute little whines the Leo let at his round little butt being kneaded, at first with just one hand, then with both. Aiolia moaned, grinding down his still clothed erection on Shura's, and they started moving like that, their erections rubbing through the thick fabric of the younger's sweatpants, both hissing at the delicious contact.

Then, Shura decided it was enough and got up with Aiolia still on his lap, reaching around his body to support his hips. The boy yelped and instinctively wrapped his legs around Shura's back. He glared at the Capricorn, who simply smiled and kissed him again.

He carried Aiolia to the bedroom with his mouth still on the Leo's. Upon reaching the bed, he playfully threw Aiolia down, who squawked indignantly as he bounced on the bed, glaring daggers at the other. 

"Payback for the teeth", Shura explained with satisfaction, crawling into the bed too after he finished taking off his clothes.

"Jerk", Aiolia grumbled and pulled him down for another kiss.

Shura helped the Leo undress, lowering his pants as he lifted his tank top. Once they were naked, the Capricorn climbed back on top of the younger, gasping appreciatively at the skin on skin contact. He looked at the boy underneath him and was glad he came there after him, at another time in a future that they didn't quite belong. But they were there for their goddess, together, and he was glad. 

He cupped Aiolia's head and captured his lips into a kiss, pressing as close as he possibly can. The younger moaned into his mouth as their erections grinded together. He ruts his hips forward and it sends pleasure tingling through Shura's body.

Aiolia is touching everywhere he can reach – his hands scratched Shura's back, slid through his sides, kneaded his pecs and dragged through his stomach. He ran his nails teasingly over his hipbones, and the Capricorn gasped into his mouth as he grabbed his ass.

"Kitten, do you have lube here?", Shura broke their kiss to ask.

Aiolia pointed towards the bedside table where he had strategically stored it earlier. Shura stretched to retrieve the bottle and a small towel from the lone drawer. He opened the cap and poured some on his fingers, then reached behind himself. He circled his entrance with a wet finger teasing the ring of muscle before inserting the first finger, a soft gasp escaping his lips. He thrust a few times then soon added a second one, scissoring himself with practiced ease.

He looked down at Aiolia, who was stroking himself as he watched Shura intently, lower lip caught between his teeth. The Capricorn let out a low whine, heat stirring in his lower belly from being watched like that. He sped up the thrusting of his hand, his eyes never leaving the gorgeous boy underneath him even as his thighs started to tremble from pleasure.

"Enough", Aiolia said. Shura pulled his fingers out and eagerly scrambled for another heated kiss. The Leo welcomed him, sucking his tongue and biting his lips, delighted at the moans the Capricorn. He clamped his legs around the older's hips and used the leverage to flip them over.

Aiolia picked up the lube, squirted some into his hands and gave himself a few quick strokes as Shura turned around, head resting against his arms on the pillow. The Capricorn looked so beautiful, Aiolia thought, with dark eyes glazed with arousal and a flush high on his cheeks, as he peaked back from where he laid. He positioned himself, one hand resting on a narrow hip as he took himself in the other and guided his head to Shura's entrance.

He groaned as he pushed in, reveling in the tightness of the older's body. Once fully seated, he waited a moment to adjust, panting loudly at the feeling of the hot, slick tightness around him.

"You feel good", Aiolia said breathlessly.

He started moving, a lazy rhythm at first. He leaned down to give wet kisses between the shoulder blades, since he couldn't quite reach Shura's mouth. The Capricorn enjoyed the attention, the way Aiolia spoke in actions in a way he still couldn't always bring himself to do with words. But unfortunately they were pressed in time, a consequence of sharing living quarters. Aiolia picked up the pace, hips slapping against Shura's ass, who gasped delighted at the change. He altered the angle of his hips, searching until Shura cried out, tightening deliciously around him.

"Fuck 'Lia, just like this", Shura moaned, pushing back at every eager thrust. Aiolia put more force into his movements, hips pistoning into the older's body. Each clash sent electricity through Shura's spine, pleasure coursing through his veins like it was holy ichor itself. His moans riled Aiolia even more, the Leo grunting and moaning as the pleasure knotted in his gut.

Aiolia was losing control of the rhythm, climax approaching lightning fast. He gripped Shura tighter, hips snapping forward in short little bursts until he came with a last hard stuttering of his hips, crying out Shura's name.

He slumped against Shura's back, taking a moment to regain his breath before reaching around to wrap a hand around the Capricorn's dripping cock. He pumped in fast strokes, spreading the precum that leaked steadily from the tip to make the slide smoother. Shura buried his face in the pillow, his muffled cries getting louder and louder until they reached a peak. Shura came with a loud wail, spilling hot and wet into Aiolia's hand, body tensing and trembling. As he shook with the aftermaths of his orgasm, Lia pulled out with a groan and started making his way up, peppering kisses all over Shura's back, shoulders and neck. The Capricorn craned his head to capture his lips in a languid kiss. They dragged their tongues together lazily, just enjoying the proximity.

"I love you", Shura whispered as they separated, staring at those big blue eyes as he caressed the younger's cheek. Aiolia flushed and turned his face to hide against the older's big palm, but he was grinning.

"Let's rest a little. Yoshino will come home soon", he said, and they settled for a nap, back against chest. Shura was drifting, at the pleasant place between awareness and unconsciousness, when he heard the softest 'I love you too', whispered against the hair at his nape, and he fell asleep with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Something has happened between Shura and Aiolia between Ep G and Ep GA that makes them change the lovely dynamic they had acquired to something else, wary but also… heartbroken. Maybe it's just the feeling of betrayal due to Shura's disappearance, but they look like a couple that broke up but still love each other. Either way, I wanted to give them a sweet moment before tragedy strikes (considering it didn't already)
> 
> If you want to talk, I'm on twitter as @muffinalien


End file.
